Special Valentine
by Ecto-1
Summary: After Michael explains to Karr what Valentines Day means, he confesses his feelings to someone special to him.


This fic was co-authored by my best friend CamaroQueen9285. Thank you, Cam for your hard work on this fic. :)

This fic features two males kissing, you don't like, don't read. And please, no flames. Flames will be used to roast hotdogs and marshmallows.

A black and silver Trans-Am was slowly pulling into a spot at the grocery store. The powerful turbine engine winding down as the car stood silent for a few moments. A few minutes later, the Trans-Am vanished and a man stood where it once was. He looked around to make sure no one saw, to his relief, no one did. Karr walked into the building, intent on getting some food since there was an incident concerning a certain tall man, the kitchen and the fire department. Michael and Kitt stayed behind to help clean up the mess so Karr volunteered to go grocery shopping.

As Karr was walking around, picking up certain items, he happened to walk past a Valentine's Day display. Cocking his head to the side in a curious gesture, he tried to figure out what it meant. 'Hmm', he thought, 'I'll have to ask someone on what that means.' Pulling the cart to the side, Karr made sure he got everything he needed before checking out.

Once he was outside, he held the bags in his hands as he changed back into his Trans-Am form and took off for home. As he turned off of the main street, he received an incoming call. It was Kitt.

"Hello, Karr. Are you ok?"

"I'm doing fine, Kitt. I'm en route to the Estates. How's the clean-up coming along?"

A sigh answered him before Kitt responded, "It'll take a few days for everything to dry out. Fortunately, the appliances are going to be ok."

A chuckle was heard from Karr, "That's good. I'm about 10 minutes away so I'll see you soon, Kitt."

"Alright, please be careful and I'll see you soon, Karr."

With that, Kitt hung up, leaving Karr with silence. It didn't take long for Karr to drive up to the Estates. The black and silver Trans-Am drove up the to gate and waited til the guard let him in. As he passed the guards' booth, he saw the fire engines leaving. As he neared the front door, he honked his horn. Michael, Bonnie, Devon and Kitt came out and got the groceries and walked back in inside. Karr stretched as soon as he changed then walked inside as well. As everyone was putting the groceries away, Karr looked around the kitchen. The appliances were removed from the counters and the refrigerator had been moved as well. Knowing full well that they weren't going to cook anything for awhile, Michael said, "No home cooked meals for a few days so I called in for pizza tonight. It should be here soon." Nodding, Karr walked into one of the 2 large living rooms that the Estates had and sat down on the sofa.

Michael had walked into the living room Karr was in and sat down in a chair that was opposite Karr. Michael looked at the older AI and thought something was up as Karr hadn't said anything since he came home. Seeing that Karr was deep in thought, he waved his hand in front of Karr's face to get his attention. Karr's focus came back as he shook his head to clear it. "Something on your mind, Karr? I haven't seen you this deep in thought before."

Karr thought about how to ask his question without sounding stupid to his baby brother's driver. "I saw a display in the grocery store and was just thinking about what meaning it had. What's the meaning of a red heart-shaped box with the word 'Valentines'?"

Michael smiled. Of course Karr wouldn't know what Valentines' Day was. He and Kitt just recently turned human as they've been cars their whole lives since they were 'born'. So, Michael summed it up as best as he could. "Well, Karr, Valentine's Day is a day in which we show someone we love how much we care for them." Karr looked confused, "But what's in the box? And why is it a heart?" Just then there was a disgusted look on Karr's face as he asked, "Is there a real heart in the box?"

Michael laughed as he shook his head, "No, Karr, that's not what's in the box. It's chocolate. Every heart-shaped box contains chocolate, not a real heart."

"But why a heart? I've seen long rectangular boxes that held chocolate. I don't understand the reason behind the heart choice."

Michael just smiled and replied, "The meaning behind the heart shape, I'm not sure of myself, but I think it's because the gift comes from the heart. And a lot of people actually find their one true love on that day too."

Karr was becoming quite interested in what Michael was telling him. "Is there anything else besides the chocolates?"

"Oh yeah, there's roses, poems, sometimes jewelry. Romantic dinners and nights out on the town. That's pretty much it."

"How did this holiday start?"

Michael his a hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Ya know, Karr. There's a lot of stories on how this holiday came to be, but nobody knows which is true."

Karr was about to ask another question when Kitt came into the living room and announced that the pizza was there and all three walked into the kitchen to eat. Ideas already swamping and coming together in the eldest AI's head.

 _ **/*/**_

Once everyone was gathered in the large dinning room, pizza boxes and drinks began shuffling about across the table. Cups and plates clattered as they were semi-roughly placed down on the smoothly sanded down table. Utensils also chimed about as they were prepared by being set either aside, or on the plates for the salad. Bonnie and Devon were the waiters, at the moment.

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Devon asked as he searched the table for anything missing.

"No, we have everything, Devon. Thank you." Kitt said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Dashing. Let me get Bonnie then." Devon said before he departed for the kitchen.

"So," Michael started in a conversational manner. "I hope this will suffice, guys. Don't know when the kitchen will be back up and running."

Kitt only chuckled. "Oh please, _we_ may have a problem with it after a while. But Karr," He shook his head. "that's a stupid question to ask."

Karr shot him a look. "That is not true."

"Oh really? Karr, admit it. You're the worst junk food junkie that ever lived." Kitt chided playfully, gently punching Karr's shoulder just as playfully. Karr only smirked.

"Whatever. How did you even manage to do that, Michael?" The eldest AI asked his brother's driver curiously. Michael only smiled with a chuckle.

"Well, I didn't mean to do it. Honest. It just.." He shrugged. "...kinda happened. Heh, that's why you don't allow a man in the kitchen."

"Very well said, Michael." Bonnie said as she walked into the room with Devon following behind. The bowl of salad in her hand as she set it down in the middle of the table.

Once everyone was at the table, they all dug in. Pizza and salad alike. Talking and laughing at whatever they found conversational at the time. It didn't take long before the three large pizza boxes were nearly empty. The large bowl or salad, included. After everyone had their fill, they continued to talk, but Karr chose that time to break away. Kitt watched him go, a curious look on his face. It didn't take a second thought to know his brother was up to something.

And, as usual, Kitt let his curiosity get the best of him.

Silently, he got away from the group and followed the same path his brother had gone. When he go to the end of the hallway, he quietly watched where his brother headed. It turned out he was going outside. Upon hearing the faint, _click_ of the back door, Kitt made his way outside as well. Waiting a few minutes before he started searching just to make sure his brother wouldn't see or hear him.

He hung behind the wall, curiously watching his brother as he made his way down the cobblestone pathway around the large fountain. The bright light of the full moon focusing down upon him, illuminating his brother in a soft white light. It looked like he was muttering something to himself as he walked, but...Kitt wasn't sure. If he got a little closer, maybe he could catch what Karr was saying...

"Kitt? What are you doing?" His brother asked, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Kitt decided to come out from behind the wall, mentally cursing himself for not paying attention better.

"Oh, uh, well.." He faltered, trying to give his brother the best innocent look he could manage. "..I..I was..just curious as to...what you were..doing?" He squeaked. Karr only smiled nervously, thankful that the darkness helped in hiding his blush.

"How long were you standing there?" His brother said, trying his best to hide the nervousness in his voice. But Kitt must've noticed it despite his older brother's efforts.

"Why does it matter? What's wrong? Why are you acting weird?" Kitt asked him skeptically, cocking his head to the side some. Karr only looked away.

"Umm, how about you and me take a walk, eh?" Karr asked the younger, giving a small smile as he looked back at him. Kitt sighed, but went anyway.

They walked a full lap around the large fountain. Mainly keeping quiet, but the occasional small talk was present at certain times. Giving each other quizzical glances every now and then, namely from the younger of the two. Finally, they came to a stop about mid-lap. It was then that Karr gestured for Kitt to sit down on the little metal bench, sitting in front of the large fountain.

"Sooo," Kitt dragged. "you gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong, Kitt. I've-" He paused, tensing. "I've just been...working...on something."

A curious stare. "Working on what?"

The eldest sighed, hoping that he didn't sound stupid. Though he doubted that since he tended to go to Kitt for everything. "Earlier today, I asked Michael what a heart-shaped box with the word 'Valentines' on it, meant. He told me that Valentines Day, is a day when we show someone we care for, how much we love them." He paused, looking for a reaction. He saw none, but couldn't help but feel his heart flutter whenever he looked into those intoxicating sky blue eyes. "He told me that there are many things you could do to show your love for that person, but, out of those many, there was only one that stood out the most to me."

He paused again, searching Kitt's face for any reaction at all. All he got was a quizzical look from the youngest, his sky blue eyes glistening as they caught in the moon light. Making Karr's heart skip a beat in the process.

"Ok...? But what does that have to do with why you've been acting strangely?"

The eldest took a deep breath. His wired nerves radiating off of him in silent, invisible waves. "I...came up with a...poem...for...y-you."

Kitt seemed a little taken back by the stuttered confession. His eyes widened a little and he looked like a million different scenarios were running through his head all at the speed of light.

"R-really?" He squeaked, surprised that his brother had done that for him. Feeling the warmth slowly crawl into his face.

"Y-yeah. Do you...wanna hear it?" Karr murmured nervously, also feeling the warmth swarm his face. All he got for a response was a small nod from the youngest. _Ok, here goes nothing..._

 _"Your eyes, they're like two pools, so deep,_

 _I fear if I dive in, I might never come up for air_

 _And your smile, the sun itself turns jealous_

 _And refuses to come out from behind the clouds_

 _Knowing it cannot shine half as bright,_

 _Kitt, you are my world, my purpose for my life,_

 _Brother, you are my light."_

When Karr finished reciting the poem, he looked back down at his brother, who had tears in his eyes. His stunning blue eyes shimmering as he looked back up at Karr with such love, it made the oldest almost forget how to breathe. But somehow, Karr managed to return it. The two of them coming closer together as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

When their faces were only inches away from each other, they paused. Their eyes downward as reality threatened to ruin the moment. They weren't seriously...? They were _brothers_! Not _lovers_! Brothers! They couldn't possibly be thinking of...

But, despite all the thoughts rummaging through their heads, they did it. Karr's heart seemed to forget how to beat. His lungs didn't function properly anymore. Tingles of pleasure and excitement trailed throughout his body. Making him feel as if he would explode. The minute their lips touched, the world didn't seem to exist anymore. It was only them. Together. Experiencing this moment as one.

The moment seemed to pass too quickly for the oldest as they finally broke away. Their gazes never left each other as they gently pulled away to a normal distance. Their hearts will still pounding out of their chests an the tingling sensation did not subside in the slightest. Their lungs still refusing to breathe properly.

"I...I didn't know you felt that way." Kitt whispered, looking up at his brother. Karr blushed a little.

"I-I always have. I just...didn't know how to...tell you..." Karr trailed off, looking over at Kitt with a soft expression. Kitt returned it whole heartedly as they got closer together.

"I love you." Kitt whispered softly as he kissed Karr with such fondness, it almost made the oldest flat line.

"I love you too." Karr whispered back, just as softly. Holding his brother close to him in a tender embrace.

Please leave a review and thanks for reading :)


End file.
